


A Night Out

by librapinof



Series: Phan Smut (Book) [31]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: College AU, Dom Phil Lester, Gay Dan Howell, Gay Phil Lester, Hook Up, M/M, One Night Stand, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Dan Howell, bar meetup, blowjob, handjob, not full sex, there might be a sequel??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 15:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librapinof/pseuds/librapinof
Summary: Phil gasped softly as his back ran into the door that was now behind him. His tongue tangled with Dan's as they breathed hot and heavy into each other's mouths, a desire to explore coursing through the both of them as they moved.Dan gave up on making it into his bedroom as he dropped down to his knees, his hands gracefully sliding down Phil's toned torso until his fingers rested against the waistband of Phil's rather tight jeans.~*~*~aka the fic where phil decides to go out for the night and ends up going home with dan for a hookup and a great time





	A Night Out

It wasn't every day he decided to hit up the local club, nor was it an everyday thing for him to go get just drunk enough that he would put out for whoever caught his eye. He hated to admit it out loud but he was one of the horniest drunks he'd ever met, and that was saying something – he lived in a uni dorm, after all.

Yet here he was, Phil Lester at the little club not far from his dorm on a Thursday night and no one but himself to keep his company. It was his final year in uni and he decided might as well go out once and do something for fun, right? He'd been on his own for nearly all of time in school; he figured one night with one person couldn't hurt him.

The little club played their music just loud enough that he had to yell everything he wanted to say and the drinks were just strong enough he wasn't going to have any more than two after watching the bartender free-pour like a madman and this drink tasted a little more like alcohol than it really should have.

"Anything else I can get for you?" The bartender asked with a slick smile, turning his charm a little too high to talk to Phil, but Phil couldn't lie, the bartender was really cute.

"No, thank you," Phil said softly, looking around his surroundings, honestly thinking about dipping back to his dorm as he noticed someone looking back at him.

He was around his own age, tall and lanky with curious brown eyes and a cute mess of brown curly hair. Once Phil's eyes met brown, neither looked away, there was an air of curiosity between them even from so far away, something that seemed to draw them to each other.

Before Phil could think of getting up and moving over to the boy, he was right in front of Phil, taking the empty stool right next to him.

"Get him one of these, please," The chestnut haired boy said to the bartender, pointing at his own drink before turning to face Phil, "Hi, I'm Dan."

Phil had to blink a few times, gathering his bearings as everything moved so fast in front of him before he could process as response.

"Hey, I'm Phil," He replied, trying his best to regain the confidence he had as he had gotten out of the shower earlier.

"I've never seen you in here before," Dan commented softly before taking a small sip of his own drink, not so subtly gazing Phil up and down.

"I haven't – I uh – I haven't left my dorm much this semester," Phil answered, not so good at the ice breakers part of meeting new people.

Before Dan could make another comment a fruity looking drink was set in front of him, a drink identical to Dan's.

"You'll love it, I promise," Dan said softly before moving his gaze back to Phil's face, "So what finally brings you out?"

Phil shrugged as he took a tentative sip of the drink in front of him, relaxing as he really did enjoy it, "Looking for company and/or a good time."

"Good thing I'm out here looking for the same thing," Dan replied with a cheeky wink before downing the rest of his own drink.

Their small talk continued until Phil finished his drink, finding they had a few common interests like music, anime, and a love for late night internet browsing. Phil was gently surprised at Dan's kindness and willingness to lead the conversation, having expected to Dan to want to take him back to his room right away rather than get to know him first.

"One important question, before I can turn my charms back on," Dan said softly, sipping from a water he'd ordered not long ago.

"Hm?" Phil questioned as he finished the last swig of his own drink, laying a bit of cash on the counter to cover his tab and a tip for the bartender.

"Guys, girls, all, or neither?" Dan asked softly, his smile gentle and endearing rather than bold and flirty like it had been moments ago.

"All, but mostly guys," Phil answered with his own soft smile, a soft giggle rippling through him at the excitement that grew in Dan's eyes at his answer.

"I'm so glad, good golly. I was worried I was flirting with a straight  boy this whole time and I was worried this was about to get awkward," Dan said with a nervous chuckle as he laid down his own cash on the counter top, "would you like to come back with me to my apartment?"

"Sounds like a great time," Phil replied with his own little wink, a giddy kind of alcohol fuelled excitement running through his body as he stood up with Dan and followed him out of the bar.

The trek to Dan's little apartment complex wasn't long and time flew by with how easily Dan was able to keep up conversation between them. In the back of Phil's mind, his brain nagged him with about this might be the one and only time he has with Dan so he better make it count, but part of him was hyping himself up to at least try and get a number before he went back to his own dorm.

Dan was swift to unlock his door, pushing it open and stepping aside so Phil could step in first.

Phil stepped in slowly, admiring how everything fit together so well, all cool colours that complimented each other so well yet were still soft and more on the darker side. He jumped softly as he heard the door shut behind him, his heart racing as the situation he was in hit him.

"I'd offer you a drink but we just had a fair few at the bar," Dan teased softly, dropping his key in a little bowl next to the door before he stepped up to Phil, confidently closing the gap between them.

"I appreciate the thought," Phil breathed out, looking back and forth between Dan's eyes as he took the final step to press their bodies together.

"How far do you want to go?" Dan breathed back, throwing his arms around Phil's neck with a smile.

"It's been so long, I'm down for anything," Phil replied before attaching his lips to Dan's, kissing him with a need akin to hunger.

Dan laughed softly as he kissed Phil back, gently guiding the slightly taller boy down the hallway as they kissed, hoping he didn't trip as they moved.

Phil gasped softly as his back ran into the door that was now behind him. His tongue tangled with Dan's as they breathed hot and heavy into each other's mouths, a desire to explore coursing through the both of them as they moved.

Dan gave up on making it into his bedroom as he dropped down to his knees, his hands gracefully sliding down Phil's toned torso until his fingers rested against the waistband of Phil's rather tight jeans.

Phil let out yet another gasp as he realised Dan's plan, his hands falling to Dan's shoulders softly as long fingers undid his jeans with a surprising ease.

Dan's face contorted into an excited smile as he pushed Phil's jeans down to his knees, pulling his boxers down in tandem. His mouth watered at Phil's length, marvelling at how just how big Phil was and he wasn't even fully hard yet.

"It's okay if you can't take it all," Phil mumbled shyly, having had partners in the past deny giving blowjobs because of the size of his cock (though he thought it was a stupid reason, his ego was still a little damaged to this day).

"Dear god, no, I want to take all of you. I fucking hope I see you again because god you're beautiful," Dan mumbled as he peppered kisses around the tip, lapping slightly at Phil's slit before taking it into his mouth.

Phil silently hoped Dan couldn't see the crimson blush raging across his cheeks at Dan's words, all of the sudden losing every train of thought as Dan's wet, hot mouth surrounded his now fully hard cock.

It was filthy, goddamn downright filthy the way Dan sucked his cock; nearly pornographic moans leaving his lips with every bob of his head, his cheeks hollow as he sucked, filling the hallway with obscene slurping noises that Phil never in a wet dream ever thought he'd get off to. Without hesitation Phil's fingers laced their way through Dan's soft curly hair, tugging gently but not forcing Dan down any further on his cock, letting Dan have control for his own safety.

"Double tap my thigh if I get too aggressive," Phil tried to speak, his words falling more into a moan but hoping Dan got the message.

Dan tapped Phil's thigh one single time, looking up at Phil through his long eyelashes as he continued, his jaw slack and throat wide as he took Phil down to the base.

Phil's own jaw fell slack as he felt the tip of his cock hit the back of Dan's throat, his fingers tightening into Dan's hair as he felt his body grow tense with the impending orgasm building within him.

Dan sucked hard, bobbing his head a few more times before pulling off, a trail of spit connecting from his swollen lips to Phil's cock.

"Please fuck my mouth," Dan mumbled around the head of Phil's cock, desire burning behind his words as he couldn't get enough of the boy standing in front of him.

"Are you sure?" Phil choked out softly, surprised by Dan's words while distracted by the continued pleasure shooting up his body, Dan having found one of his most sensitive areas by his attention to the head of his cock.

"So fucking sure," Dan mumbled, Phil almost not hearing it as Dan's lips were still exploring around his painfully hard cock, "I'll double tap if it gets too much, promise."

His resolve faltered as his carnal need to get off took over, his grip on Dan's hair working to his advantage now as he could pull Dan down on his cock.

Dan's jaw returned to its slack state as he bat his long eyelashes up at Phil, a silent "please" radiating from his entire being.

Phil sighed softly as he began to fuck into Dan's mouth, a soft sigh escaping his lips as he started slow, working his way up until he was genuinely fucking into Dan's mouth.

The sounds in the hallway grew louder as Dan let out the most pornographic moans Phil had ever heard. The vulgar wet sounds leaving Dan's mouth as Phil's cock slid in and out of it with a fevered passion. Phil threw his head back against the door as he thrust his hips back and forth, growing closer and closer to the orgasm he so craved.

"Close, close," Phil panted out as his movements grew more and more erratic, the head of his cock hitting the back of Dan's throat with every thrust.

Phil assumed Dan would pull off, he assumed Dan wouldn't want Phil shooting down his throat, but that's exactly what happened: Phil came long and hard, his hip stilling so he wouldn't collapse onto the ground and Dan continued where Phil left off, his cheeks hollowing out as he worked Phil through orgasm, swallowing ever last bit that Phil had spent right into his mouth.

Dan pulled his mouth off with a wide smile, tilting his head up to gaze at Phil's face, watching his chest rise and fall quickly as he attempted to catch his breath.

"Good god," Phil breathed out loudly, slinking against the wall as he finally let his legs give out under him, "that was fucking amazing," he added, a little louder as he got a little more oxygen to his brain, finally able to comprehend what he was trying to even say to the chestnut haired boy.

"Glad you had a good time," Dan purred shyly, crawling his between Phil's legs to connect them into another kiss.

This kiss, though still fuelled with need, was soft and gentle, a silent kind of agreement to be able to see each other again.

Phil's hands began to explore, sinking right for the waistband of Dan's jeans, tugging them off and pushing them down with ease so he could wrap his long fingers around Dan's achingly hard cock.

"Please," Dan begged softly, bucking his hips into Phil's loose fist, not even remotely bothered that they never made it into his bedroom.

Phil tightened his fingers around Dan's cock, jerking him off messy and fast, trying everything he knew he liked on himself. He smiled to himself softly against Dan's lips as he was rewarded with loud moans back into his own mouth.

Dan's hips bucked erratically into Phil's hand as he chased his high, his cheeks burning a bight crimson as he realised how fast he was about to cum but part of him didn't care as long as he would get to see Phil again another night. Getting Phil off had been an amazing experience that brought him closer to his own edge than he'd thought, having forgotten how easily he got off on pleasing others.

"Close, ah – close," Dan panted against Phil's mouth as they sloppily kissed.

Phil continued his actions, flicking his thumb against the slit with every stroke of his hand to bring the slender boy to orgasm.

With a soft cry, Dan came hard all over Phil's hand and jeans as they were messily still on Phil's legs. Dan rode out his high as his hips continued to move, his head falling onto Phil's shoulder as it was his breathing stuttered and his body shook gently.

They sat like that for a long moment, the only sounds in the hallway now being Dan's heavy breathing mixed with their heavy heartbeats.

"Would you like to – uh – would you like to stay the night with me?" Dan asked softly, his voice horse and near gone after the events of their night.

"I would love to," Phil replied softly, his fingertips grazing up and down Dan's back in a relaxed rhythm.

"Go get comfortable on the bed, I'll throw your jeans in the wash," Dan said sheepishly as he started to pull himself from Phil's gentle hold, his cheeks regaining their bright red colour as he noticed the mess he had made.

"Sounds like a plan," Phil said softly, resisting the urge to lean forward and press a tender kiss to the boy's lips. They weren't together, this was a hook up; affection had no place in nights like these, right?

Dan pulled Phil's jeans the rest of the way off, leaving Phil with his boxers, and scurried off in the direction of his washing machine while Phil pulled himself off the ground, pulling his boxers back up onto his hips while slipping into the room they'd made it to but not in. He tossed his shirt aside, leaving it somewhere where he could find in the morning before laying on top of the duvet, staring at the ceiling as he replayed the night's events back in his mind.

Dan returned quickly, his own shirt now missing as he slipped under his duvet.

"I don't have cooties unless you count your own cum, you can slide in here with me," Dan teased softly as he tried to tug the duvet out from under the raven haired boy.

Phil chuckled softly as he moved himself under the duvet, gently surprised as Dan cuddled up to him.

"Please don't run off in the morning, I'd love to get to know you more, Phil," Dan said with a yawn, his arm draped over Phil's bare chest.

"I'll be here," Phil agreed with a smile, his own arms finding their way around Dan as he got comfortable.

The night had worked out better than he'd hoped for and just maybe he'd be able to take Dan out on a coffee date in the morning and start something with a little more merit than just sex.

**Author's Note:**

> wow so my entire book got deleted off of wattpad, im still shook. that's why i took last week off (if any one even keeps up with my regular update schedule). t.god for ao3 being set up in a way where my entire book is still on here and everything is laid out nicely.


End file.
